The 86th Annual Hunger Games
by Lily Luna Lovegood 1
Summary: Send in your tribute! I need 24 tributes! *CLOSED* Let the Hunger Games Begin!
1. Applications for Tributes!

We'll start when I get everyone!

Here is the jobs for each district!

1-Luxury Items

2-Electricity

3-Electronics

4-Fishing

5-Raw Goods

6-Medicine

7-Lumber

8-Textiles

9-factories

10-livestock

11-agriculture

12-coal mining

Name:

District:

Age(12-18):

Volunteered or Chosen (If volunteered why?):

Family:

Friends:

Appearance:

Death(Remember I can't have 24 winners):

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Stylist Name:

Prep Team Names:

Bloodbath Victim(?):

Weapon:

Strength:

Score in Training:

Weaknesses:

Career(?):

Alliances(what do you want them to be like):

Interview Angle(cute,smart,etc.):

Interview Quote: "Don't count me out of these games, you never know what will happen." and "Intelligence is the key to winning!"

Here is mine...

Name:Lily Nightshade

District:6

Age(12-18):16

Volunteered or Chosen (If volunteered why?):Volunteered, Emma was the one who got drawn out of the jar. Josie and Lily decided right before the reaping, that Lily was going into the **Hunger** **Games** if Maggie or Emma got chosen.

Family:Twin Sister (Josie), Mom, Dad, 15 year old Sister (Maggie), 11 year old brother (Robert), 12 year old cousin who's parents got killed in a accident (Emma).

Friends:Josie, Cheryl, Evangeline

Appearence:Waist Length Brown Hair in a Braid, Olive Green Glasses, Grey Eyes

Death(Remeber I can't have 24 winners):2 or 3

Reaping Outfitark blue jeans, with a Dark purple skirt over it, a lavender tank top, and sneakers.

Chariot Outfit:A silver greek toga with, silver bangles, her hair in a bun with loose strands falling in her face.

Stylist Name:Moon Lee

Prep Team Names:Loreanna,Flika,Surenna

Bloodbath Victim(?):No

Weapon:Bow&Arrow, and sword

Strength:Archery,Trickery,Deseption

Score in Training:10

Weaknesses:Heights, she is fine with trees but, not tall places.

Personality:Intelligent,Sneaky,Desiving,Quiet


	2. Tribute List!

Here is the Tribute List!

District 1 male-Archer Kanade (16)

District 1 female-Angel Kanade (16)

District 2 male-

District 2 female-Chrystal "Chrys" White (17)

District 3 male-

District 3 female- Cierra 'Sparky' Electra (16)

District 4 male- Tanner Fisc Jones II~ known as Fisc or Tanner Fisc (18)

District 4 female- Gemi Valen (15)

District 5 male-

District 5 female- Yue Nisha (16)

District 6 male- Taylor Unteli (12)

District 6 female- Lily Nightshade (16)

District 7 male-Gray Forrester (16)

District 7 female-Hannah Tuesday Armstrong (15)

District 8 male-

District 8 female-Anastasia Lanm (18)

District 9 male-

District 9 female- Candy Beliora (13)

District 10 male-Ivan Reynold (18)

District 10 female- Benna Dera (14)

District 11 male-Yarrow Ash (17)

District 11 female- Riley Rynne (16)

District 12 male-Cole 'Fang' Darkthorn (14)

District 12 female-Athena 'Animal' Shadeblossom (14)

Update: There are no female spots left, only 5 male spots, in Districts, 2,3,5,8, and 9.


	3. District 1 Reapings

~ I am going to start with the District 1 reapings!~

Angel Kanade (16)

I walk to the square alone, my parents are probably at the Capitol or the Reaping Stage right now. Being past winners of District 1. Suddenly something pulls my hair, I scream. Before I know it I had a knife to my throat. The holder of the knife was, of course, my twin brother Archer. He was bullying me all the time threatening to kill me if I don't do what he wants. He is mentally ill.

"Now, Angel, do as I say or I will kill you,"he says coldly.

"What?"I ask.

"Enter the Hunger Games,"he says shortly.

"Why? That's suicide!"I exclaimed.

"So, I can kill you."he says smiling.

I was shaking badly. Go to the Hunger Games! I saw what happened to Glimmer. She was killed in the beginning!

"Fine I'll do it! Just let me go!"I scream.

He drops me, I fall to the ground like a brick.

"See you on the train,"he says smirking.

I run to the town square to get away from him. I sat down in the 16 year old section. No one said hi, they all wanted to be my friends but, were scared of Archer.

"Welcome and Happy Hunger Games!"says the bubbly Mikayla Sest

I looked around no one seems to be listening.

"Now, ladies first, Kayla Killos" Mikayla says.

"I volunteer!"I yell.

I walk up to the stage.

"I'm Angel Kanade." I say.

Archer Kanade (16)

Wonderful! Angel kept her deal.

"Now for the boys!"exclaims the ridiculus Mikayla.

"I volunteer!"I say before she says the name.

"Wonderful!"she squeaks.

"I just have one thing, I will kill my twin sister Angel!"I say.

The crowd gasps. My parents even look up. My father looks proud, my mother, shocked.

"Now give it up for Angel and Archer!"Mikayla says breaking the silence.

Everyone is screaming, "Go Angel!". This might be harder then I thought. When everyone is going for Angel. They bring me to the Justice Building. I wait in a room, my father comes in, my mother, no where in sight.

"My boy, wonderful, just wonderful! My own son! The champion! Just between you and me, I wasn't really expecting your sister to be the champion, but you!" My father exclaims.

"Thanks dad!" I say.

"Remember all the things I taught you!" he says.

"Time's up!"growls the guard.

My father goes out of the room. I can't wait.

~Tell me if this is good or bad please!~

~I still need boys from District 2 and 3.~


End file.
